


A Percussive Requiem

by stultiloquent



Series: Death Note Poetry [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Referenced Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really really short poem about L's death<br/>(i wrote this one first so i thought i'd make it even writing poetry for both their deaths. maybe i'll write one for each dead character...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Percussive Requiem

When he goes, it’s not with a bang but a stutter -

Once, twice, and an aborted warning -

A quiet affair for a quiet man.

White skeletal seraph crumbles; mad dash of raven black follows -

 

It was raining when he finally reached his concrete ivory pinnacle,

Gazing skywards he asked, why?

When he was a child the bells chimed for him;

Even ornate white petals melt in time to unforgiving downpours,

Even tears dry into a cruel smile,

Peals rise to a crescendo, swallow him whole

In a poor mimicry of his still/beating heart -

The bells will toll; for his requiem

Oh, how they’ll toll.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://stvltiloqvent.tumblr.com/post/120044743592/when-he-goes-its-not-with-a-bang-but-a-stutter).


End file.
